


Vernon Smut

by Lizzie_Luv96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Luv96/pseuds/Lizzie_Luv96





	Vernon Smut

Vernon and Ella laid on the bed their bodies pressed against one another, Ella’s back pressed to his chest.

 

“Jagi I’m horny.” Vernon groans softly against her ear running his hands up her body. Ella smiles biting her lip, she looked over to meet his gaze.

 

“I think we can fix that.” She whispers. Vernon gave a smirk pressing his lips to her letting his hands trail up her shirt.

 

“No bra?” He asks between a kiss an eyebrow raised.

 

“No panties either.”

 

Vernon gave a smirk, “so naughty…. I may have to teach you a lesson for teasing daddy like this...but first let me see this sexy body of yours.”

 

Ella gave a nod as he placed another kiss to her lips then pulled back.

he started with her shirt tossing it to the side, he placed his hands on her breasts running his thumbs over her pierced nipples causing her to moan. Next was her shorts, he quickly got them off tossing them aside as he ran his fingers over her pussy.

 

“Hmmm so wet and we haven't even started.” He murmurs.

 

“What are you going to do oppa?”

 

Vernon’s ears perked, he opened his nightstand pulling out a butt plug, whip, and cuffs.

 

“I’m going to do this.” He gently took her hands cuffing them to the board of the bed making sure she couldn't sneak her way out.

 

“Spread your legs.” Vernon demands.

 

Ella though didn't listen.

 

“Ignoring me? I'm going to have fun punishing you.” Vernon spread her legs taking the whip in hand then brought it down against her skin. The instant contact against her pussy made her jump slightly. He brought it down another three times loving the sound it made and loving the way she jumped and squirmed. He looked her over running his fingers against her skin where the whip had hit then looked up to meet her eyes.

 

“Now tell me princess what are you supposed to call me when we have our little fun.” Vernon asks, he gave another hit. This time the hit was on her breast against her nipples and piercings. The pleasure from the hit was enough to make Ella whimper.

 

“D-Daddy.” She whimpers again this time louder when she received the second hit.

 

“Good girl. I'm glad my princess remembered. Now daddy is going to have some fun with you and you get to watch… but don't cum until I tell you or I punish you again.”

 

“I promise daddy.” Ella whispers. He smiled then placed a kiss on her nipples then murmured, “good” before pulling away. Vernon knew she loved butt plugs, he stared at it for a moment then added on some lubricant, he smiled making sure her legs were spread then pushed it in. Ella gave a gasp her eyes widening a little. She moved her hips a little allowing Vernon to push it in until it couldn't go any further.

 

“How does that feel?”

 

“So, good, it's perfect daddy.” Ella moans.

 

“Good because I want my baby girl to be happy.” He coos. Giving another smirk he leaned down licking a nipple then took it into his mouth letting his fingers play with the other one. Vernon gave a moan as he sucked before switching to the other one. Ella let out a soft moan. Vernon smiled giving one last suck to each nipple then went to her collarbone sucking a hickey onto it. He then kissed his way down to her chest, like before placing a kiss on both nipples then continued his way down, stopping when he got above her pussy. He looked up to meet her eyes, Ella bit her lip feeling herself get more wet by the second. Vernon kept his gaze on her as he gave a long lick and pushed his tongue into her. He let out a moan savoring her flavor. She tasted so amazing and so sweet. He moved his tongue to her clit giving it a nibble then sucked it in and gave a moan causing vibrations to go through Ella. As she moaned he smirked pushing three fingers into her then with the other hand began to play with the butt plug. All three actions caused Ella to let out a loud moan followed by a whimper as her back arched. She tightened slightly but Vernon didn't allow it. He pushed the butt plug into her then began moving his fingers at a fast pace.

 

“Daddy it feels so good! Please don't stop keep going!” Ella begs. Her beg caused a deeper side of Vernon to come out.

 

“Such a little whore but you’re my little whore...hmmm you taste so good, tell daddy how close you are.” He growls. Vernon completed the three actions two more times.

 

“D-Daddy I’m so c-close. Please let me cum.” Ella moans.

 

“Access granted princess.”

 

He played with the butt plug once more moving his fingers faster then gave a deeper moan. This time Ella’s eyes widened as her back arched letting out a moan as her body shook and her first orgasm hit her hard. Vernon watched as the cum shot out or her. He grinned eagerly licking up every last drop.

 

“How about you let daddy fuck that pretty mouth of yours?”

 

“Yes, please daddy.”

 

Vernon got up taking off his shirt then slid down his boxers and pants letting them fall to the floor. He crawled back on the bed then got on his knees. Vernon getting in front of her face. Ella smiled opening her mouth taking in his length has he pushed into her. She gave a soft moan, she loved the way his heat felt in her mouth. She choked slightly but didn't care, she loved it. Vernon grabbed the headboard using the other to gently grab some of Ella’s hair. He began to move his hips in a sensual motion little by little picking up his pace. Once Vernon had pre cumed he let out a moan then pulled out. Ella gave a tiny pout, and Vernon couldn't help but grin.

 

“Did you want to taste daddy? Don't worry I’ll let you have a taste but first I want to fuck that pretty pussy of yours.”

 

He placed a tender kiss to her lips then let her out of the cuffs. He angled himself wrapping her legs around his waist and placing her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her sides then slammed into her his grip tight as he began moving at a fast pace.

 

“Holy fuck Vernon! This is…it feels...hmmm…” Ella moans out in pleasure.

 

“Vernon smirked kissing her neck.

“I love you jagi.” He murmurs picking up his speed. Ella let out a soft whimper one hand gripping his hair.

 

“I love you Vernon.” She murmurs her lips to his ear.

 

“Cum with me baby.” Vernon growls. He was getting close to his orgasm. Ella gave a nod, he pounded harder into her and soon the two reached their climax riding out their orgasm. Vernon fell next to her both of their bodies going limb. Vernon though was able to get some of his cum onto his finger. He lifted it up to Ella’s mouth, she smiled opening her mouth sucking the cum off of his fingers then swallowed. He smiled pushing some of her hair back.

 

“That was amazing.” He murmurs kissing her forehead then pulling her close. Ella smiled nuzzling up close to him her head rested on his chest.

 

“Best sex ever.” She agrees giving a tiny yawn.

 

Vernon gave a soft chuckle, “I think you're tired, go ahead and rest.” He coos. Ella gave a nod drifting off to sleep. He watched her sleep peacefully for about an hour until he too grew tired then fell asleep keeping a firm yet protective grip around her.


End file.
